


Nox Academy

by Helios_Valhalla



Category: Death Note, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grey Harry, Smart Harry, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helios_Valhalla/pseuds/Helios_Valhalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter, now only known as Mage, a student at Nox Academy, along with his friends from the orphanage Whammy's House, receive letters by owls to attend a strange school called Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nox Academy

Marcus Renson stood at the door of #4 Pivot Drive before glancing down at the small sheet of paper in his hand. Double cheeking that he had the right address, he took a deep breath, braced himself and raised his hand to knock on the door. As he waited, his mind drifted back over what had led him to this cookie cutter neighborhood in modern suburbia. When Marcus was younger he developed an unusual skill, he gained the ability to create temporary rifts in the fabric of reality to move from one location to the next. However, due to the time he grew up in he was cast out onto the streets with nowhere to go. After spending many years on the streets a kind old man named Gerald Nox took him in and taught him everything he needed to know. When Marcus was 23 he started finding other kids who, like him, had been cast away because of unique talents they possessed. Determined to keep these kids from growing up the way he had, Marcus founded Nox Academy, named for the man who had helped him when he was young.  
Over the years Nox Academy became a boarding school for kids of all ages who were either unwanted for the gifts they possessed or were exceptionally talented in area. These children were brought to Nox and taught to develop their talents and skills. This resulted in a wide variety of students for while Nox Academy was in England; its students came from all over the world. 

Marcus was shaken from his thoughts when the door in front of him opened revealing a walrus of a man.  
“What do you want?” The man barked.  
“Are you Vernon Dursley? My name is Marcus Renson. I'm here to speak to you about your nephew.” Marcus explained  
“What about him?” Dursley demanded  
“I run a school for gifted children and every term we send out a test to a group of schools to see if any of their current students meet our criteria. This term, one of the schools we tested was Surrey Primary and your nephew scored very high on our exam.” Marcus replied steadily.  
“Bet the freak cheated. Why on earth would you want him?” Fumed Dursley  
Marcus frowned at the use of the word freak, “I can assure you Mr. Dursley that your nephew did not cheat. Also my school is a boarding school so if you are truly that adverse to his presence then you would not have to see him again.” He replied sharply  
“Would I have to see the boy again?” Dursley demanded.  
“Not if you sign a release form making him a ward of the school.” Marcus replied causing Vernon to grunt  
“Boy! Get your stuff and come here!” Dursley bellowed into the house before turning back to face Marcus.  
“You can have the little freak, we don't want him, just make sure never to bring him back here.” Dursley snarled.  
Marcus sighed, every time there was at least one family that was more the happy to hand their child over to a complete stranger. Aniya’s parents had been the same.  
“Y-y-yes U-uncle Vernon?” the boy asked hesitantly  
“You’re leaving here Boy; you’re are leaving with that man and never coming back, because if you do we will get rid of you for good. Do you understand Boy?” Vernon questioned. The boy just stared at his uncle in shock.  
“Reply you ungrateful freak!” Vernon yelled slapping the boy.  
“Y-y-yes U-u-uncle V-Vernon.” He replied shakily once more and grabbed his bag before exiting the house and standing next to Marcus. With a snort Vernon closed the door with a bang leaving the two standing on the door step.  
“Come on kid; let’s get going, no point standing around here.” Marcus stated grabbing Harry's bags in one hand and gently led the stiff boy to the car with the other.  
“S-s-sir, umm, where are we going?” Harry asked carefully.  
“Hmm? Well kid, you’ve been accepted into Nox Academy, a school for kids that, like you, have unique gifts and skills. Do you remember that test that the teacher had you do last week? That test was to find you and kids like you that could someday turn out to do great things with your gifts. It’s a boarding school so you’ll be living with other kids. Most of them are older then you but we do have another new student this term who’s your age. You’ll meet here when we reach the school as her parents are dropping her off.” Marcus explained gently.  
“A-a school? Really?” Harry asked in awe.  
“Yep, there you can start over, leave anything you want behind you. All the students pick a name to go by at Nox other than their real name.” Marcus replied.  
“Do I get to pick a different name mister?” Harry asked a little braver.  
“You sure can, in fact you can pick it now if you want, or you can wait until later and have some time to think about it. OH, and call me Marcus, mister makes me feel old. Despite that I’m well over a hundred already.” Marcus told Harry as they got into the car and he started driving.  
“Really?” Harry asked.  
“Yep, and in around half an hour we'll be at Nox and I can introduce you to the other students, though there are only fifteen of others besides yourself right now.” said Marcus.  
“Hmm let’s see: Jade, Bob, Jadyn, Jinx, Emerald, Thorn, Mage. Mage, my name will be Mage.” Harry now called Mage stated.  
“Mage huh, it’s suits you. I read the file the school had on you, some of the things that happened around you seemed like magic. Ok then Mage it is then.” Marcus smiled and ruffles Mage’s hair before turning on the radio to a music station and Me Against the World started playing. Mage smiled slightly before he started humming along with the song. Once the song was over, Mage glanced at Marcus to see him smiling.  
“Your enjoy music?” Warp asked and smiled when Mage nodded in reply  
“We’ll see about adding it to the list of things you’ll be learning” Mage told him.  
“What else will I be learning?” mage questioned  
“Hmm, let's see, a martial arts style, stratagem, music, dance, French or at least one other language, and due to your aptitude, that’s what your good at, leadership, motivation and psychology. You will also be getting your basic education alongside that.” Warp told him. Mage's eyes went wide at the concept of learning so much. He couldn't wait.  
The rest of the trip past in silence except for the music playing on the radio, sometimes Mage would hum along to a song that he liked. After half an hour of driving, Marcus pulled up to a large, castle like building 15 minutes from Winchester.  
“Welcome to Nox Academy Mage, your new home.” Warp said, breaking the comfortable silence.  
“This is Nox Academy?” Mage asked in awe.  
“Yep, come on, I’ll get you entered into the system, show you around and then at dinner I’ll introduce you to everyone else.” Warp said putting one hand on Mage's shoulder and leading him inside his new home and towards his new life at Nox Academy.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or Death Note. Nox Academy though is mine along with Warp, Lunar, Eclipse, Shade and Mech
> 
> Nox=night


End file.
